


Bedside Manner

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui visits Yukimura in the hospital where they engage in gossip and contraband snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

  
Marui waved to the medical staff as he walked through the corridors toward Yukimura's room. It was a Tuesday, so Sanada would be at the dojo until eight, when visiting hours closed. Marui supposed it was good to have a visit from someone other than Sanada, but Yukimura was weird lately, so he could never tell if his buchou agreed with that reasoning or not.

"Yo," he called as he entered. The door was open, so knocking seemed silly. "No rugrats today, huh?"

"It's barbeque day," Yukimura said, putting down a book, marking his place with one of his many get well soon cards. He never read them, but kept them around to make the healthy people feel better. "How are you?"

Marui shrugged and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket. Contraband. He tossed it onto the bed and rolled up a chair. "Tired of Sanada freaking out. Hurry up and get better, would ya?"

Yukimura grabbed for the bar with only half the desperation in him. "Thank you," he said, raising the bar in salute before shucking the wrapper.

"No problem. Just don't tell Sanada, he'll kick my ass." Marui still had a bruise on his arm from the day Sanada caught him sneaking a bag of marshmallows in. Yukimura figured that, if he was going to die, he was going to eat everything he wanted. Marui agreed with this reasoning. Sanada wanted Yukimura to go on an organic diet with lots of fiber.

"I'll speak to him," Yukimura promised, his words garbled as he stuffed the chocolate bar into his mouth.

Marui reached forward and plucked the bar from Seiichi's hands. "Eat it too fast and you'll puke." He snagged a square for himself. He didn't really like dark chocolate but he wanted something else to smell instead of the scent of antiseptic.

"I'm fine," Yukimura grumbled, grabbing the bar back. "Get your own if you want some." He took a bite and held the bar close to him, smudging the front of his pajamas. "Shit, get me a paper towel."

Marui rolled the chair to the sink area. "Yes your highness. Shall I wipe it for you, too?" He wet the towel and chucked it across the room.

Yukimura gave him the finger. "All it would take for Sanada to make you run laps until your legs fall off is a bat of my eyelashes," he said, going to work on the chocolate stain. "Get me some hand soap. The good stuff on the counter, not the crap in the wall dispenser."

"You make me run laps and I stop bringing you snacks." Marui, still seated on the wheelie chair, grabbed the soap and rolled it to Yukimura. "Your mom bring this stuff?"

"Only the best for her precious son." Yukimura hitched his voice up and sighed, a perfect imitation of his mother. "I'm glad, though. The other stuff dries my skin out."

"Perhaps Sanada can rub lotion on your poor, dry hands." Marui jumped out of the chair to avoid the flying soap dispenser. It crashed against the wall, squirting a line of product across the surface. "No luck, huh?"

Yukimura set the towel in his lap, giving up on the stain for the moment. "I'm going to die and he won't even kiss me." He lolled his head to the side, staring into his reflection in the room's window. "Don't blame him. I look like shit."

"Language, Seiichi-hime, language."

The paper towel Yukimura threw wafted and landed on the other side of the room. "Shut up." Seiichi took another bite of chocolate, closing his eyes to relish the flavor. "This's good. Bring me another one next week if you can."

"I was actually gonna bring this really good tart I got at a bakery the other day, but if you want…"

"No, the tart sounds wonderful." Yukimura covered the remaining third of the chocolate bar. "I'll save this for later." He looked at his stomach and gave it a pat. "I'm getting fat. How can I be getting fat when my body's eating itself?"

"Tell Sanada you want some exercise." Marui waggled his eyebrows and gave a cheesy grin. "I can start dropping some hints for you." Watching Yukimura blush was one of Marui's favorite hobbies.

"Or you could not." Yukimura recovered himself quickly. His smile promised pain if Marui so much as looked at Sanada wrong. "Genichirou is sensitive about these things."

"Like a porcupine," Marui muttered. "He's dumb, Yukimura. It's okay to admit it. I won't tell anyone."

"He's a late bloomer," Yukimura insisted, folding his arms over his chest. Then, as an afterthought, "He brought me flowers yesterday."

Marui looked at the wildflower bouquet. It was one of the more expensive ones in the gift shop. "How romantic…if you were a girl. Can't he bring something better?"

"Like illegal candy?"

"Like a do not disturb sign and some porn." Marui ducked before Seiichi's pillow could hit him in the face. "You sure like throwing stuff today."

Yukimura held out his hand. "My pillow, please."

"Nuh uh, not if you're gonna throw it at me again." Marui grabbed the pillow and hugged it. It, like most of the items now in Seiichi's room, was not hospital issue. "But seriously, talk to him. In a functional way, not just 'Oh, Sanada' or talking about the team or tennis."

"What's wrong with talking about tennis?"

Marui tossed the pillow back. Sitting up was probably taxing Yukimura's strength. "Other than the fact that it's 100% not sexy, nothing."

"Tennis can be sexy. Genichirou's shorts, for example." A small smile crept across Yukimura's face. "His shorts are very sexy."

"It's officially time for me to go home." Whenever Yukimura retreated into Sanadaland, he started to be a crap conversationalist. "I'll see ya next week."

"With the tarts."

Marui saluted and walked to the door. "You got it, buchou."


End file.
